This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Switched mode power supplies may include power switches and pulse width modulated (PWM) control for controlling the power switches. Generally, the output voltage of the power supplies is regulated by controlling the duty cycle based on the sensed variable input voltage, the sensed output voltage and the transformer turns ratio n (if employed). In other switched mode power supplies, a reference voltage may be adjusted based on the sensed variable input voltage to regulate the output voltage.